walkwayfandomcom-20200215-history
Eliza
A F I A ❝ I never loved you.❞ I D E N T I T Y Credits of character go to Studio Mir/Dreamworks. A P P E A R A N C E S Y N O P S I S: With a noticeably petite body, Afia has a height of seven inches and weighs approximately eight pounds, causing her to appear less intimidating in the eyes of others. She is an ochre furred domesticus felis catus, tinged with subtle flecks of mahogony and sepia. She has tufted, conical ears and enthralling cadmium yellow eyes. Her seemingly undernourished physique is littered with insignificant cicatrices, though has one prolonged lesion running from her upper nape down toward her right shoulder. B U I L D: Afia is a manifestly Liliputian feline, with rather short limbs in which she often trips over. Her shoulders are slim with little visible muscle, though her haunches are considerably brawny. An equal combination of agility and strength grants her the ability to participate in various athletic activities, particularly specializing in hunting. P E L A G E: Afia's short-haired itegumentary pelage is pigmented with a subtle ochre. Her velutinous coat is tinged with idiosyncratic flecks of mahogany and sepia, and she possesses a thick rim of auburn fur around her neck. Her darkened ochre fur fades to a lighter beige toward her chest and distinctly stubby metacarpals. P E R S O N A L I T Y P O S I T I V E: 'Loyal- ' Though she behaves resentful, Afia is quite loyal. She stands tall next to those she cares for, instinctively defending loved ones and risking her life for others. Her indignant shell dissolves in times of panic, leaving her feeling vulnerable, impotent. During these catastrophic occasions, she impulsively lashes out, giving her the appearance of living in continuous antipathy. 'Industrious - ' When given a task, Afia will not rest until it is completed. She prefers preforming assignments herself, feeling as if she would be the only one capable of doing it correctly. Thus, projecting her to be rather cocky yet reliable. Nonetheless, Afia is dependable, rarely failing to accomplish her goals. 'Valiant - ' Despite her docile appearance, Afia repeatedly proves herself as courageous. Lacking the sizable physique of larger felines, she makes up with agility, the admirable experience venerable others retain, she makes up with keen intelligence and intuition. N E U T R A L: 'Ascetic - ' Due to her merciless history, Afia practices severe self - discipline. Each day, she attempts to do better than the one before, aiming to be a better self. However she often conceals this aspect of herself to the public, fearing she will be portrayed as weak. Afia favors showing she is pleased with her current sardonic persona. 'Competitive - ' When it comes to vying situations, Afia is exceptionally competitive. She will participate in roughly anything with unequaled confidence. Though, when it comes failure, giving up the title to her opponent, Afia becomes exasperated. She may act without forethought, impulsively blaming others for her loss. N E G A T I V E: 'Catankerous - ' Afia frequently finds it necessary to authenticate her point, whether included within the conversation or not. She will proceed to self - reliantly elucidate her perspective on things, execrating any thought discarding her own. 'Complaintive - ' Afia is quite the complainer, almost intentionally seeking the worst in every setting. Her habitual grievances are predominantly met with barbarous retorts, providing the youthful feline with the accustomed unlimited vexation. 'Antagonistic - ' Unfortunately, Afia finds it difficult to express her love, believing that revealing true emotions will be perceived as being inadequate as a whole. Instead, she practices antagonizing those she cares for, unintentionally demonstrating hostility. This unhealthy method of communication pushes the ones she holds most dear away, leaving Afia utterly alone. S T A T I S T I C S R E L A T I O N S H I P S'Relationship Status -' Available 'Current Partner -' N/A 'Ex-Affairs -' N/A 'Sexual Orientation -' Bisexual 'Physical Preferences -' Though bisexual, Afia prefers male felines with a darkened mahogany, short-haired pelage. She is particularly attracted to those with a broader physique, standing a bit taller than her own diminutive figure. She also finds subtle aquamarine eyes allruing. 'Mental Preferences -' Afia is searching for a self - sufficient rather chivalrous feline. Someone who isn't afraid to defend their honor, yet is respectful and affectionate. 'Relationship Preferences -' Afia is looking for a serious, stable, long-term relationship. D E T A I L S L I K E S: 'Wintry Weather -' Afia prefers the cooler weather rather than the intolerable humidity present in the heat. She also finds beauty in snow, thus having her favor the colder seasons. 'Hunting- ' Due to her petite build, Afia excels at hunting. The beneficial activity seems to calm her frequently distraught nerves. 'Late Nights- ' Afia is very fond of lingering amongst the stars, demonstrating love for the tranquil setting. She is often found lying awake, sauntering under the moonlit terrain. 'Meadows- ' Vast, open spaces capture Afia's attention. She longs to live her life upon the prepossessing, extensive fields in which gift her a sense of freedom. D I S L I K E S: 'Balmy Weather-' Afia despises sultry weather, particularly loathing the humidity in which cause her to feel uncomfortable and sluggish. Her customary retorts are especially impertinent during these times. 'Heights-' High altitudes are one of Afia's weaknesses. Traveling above ground level results in severe anxiety, leaving her feeling indisposed. However, she tries her best to secrete this fear, determined to be seen as fearless. 'Early Mornings- ' Due to her love for late night walks, Afia is not a fan of mornings. Unfortunately, she's forced to awaken early to begin her duties as an Elite Warrior of Walkway. 'Quagmires- ' Afia abominates the waterlogged terra firma of swamps, detesting the grimy water in which seeps within her velutinous fur with each step. She does her best to avoid these marshy regions. T R I V I A - - - - - - - - G A L L E R Y Category:Cats Category:Original Characters